


Don't change your clothes

by Jude_ABG



Series: Superbat Brainstorm [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Clark Kent, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_ABG/pseuds/Jude_ABG
Summary: Bruce has a reputation he has to maintain, Clark understands that.However, the kryptonian will make sure that his boyfriend knows exactly who he belongs to.





	Don't change your clothes

Bruce left the bathroom and looked at the clothes laid on top of his bed. On one side, a black button up with red cufflinks, on the other, a turtleneck and a silver watch.

It didn't matter which one he picked. He was preparing to look good for someone who didn't care if he did. His date only cared about a luxurious meal, silk sheets and her name on the next gossip column. The type of woman who hoped to be the next billionaire wife (or at least one of the most interesting Bruce Wayne preys). The gothamite settled on the turtleneck. He put the clothes on with absolutely no hurry.

The bedroom door opened and closed, but Bruce didn't turn to look at Clark. He knew his boyfriend was angry and he understood, but there was nothing to be done. Questions were starting to rise. Was the Prince of Gotham taken? Apparently the man, who appeared every week next to a different airhead model, had disappeared for quite some time now. The number of paparazzi outside Wayne Manor was starting to become ridiculous.

When they started dating, Clark and Bruce had agreed that making their relationship public wasn't a good idea yet. That still hadn't changed. Just telling the news Brucie was still single wouldn't be enough though, so the man decided to go on a couple of fake dates just to calm things down a little. Kent understood the plan, but that didn't stop his jealous side.

Bruce finished getting ready. He could feel Clark's judgemental eyes on him. Wayne stood still for a few seconds and sighed loudly, preparing for the night he would have.

Unexpectedly, two warm hands softly grabbed his hips and roamed to the gothamite's stomach.  
"Clark, I know you're mad at me and I…"

The sentence was cut off abruptly when Bruce was slammed against the wall. The man's defensive systems fired up immediately. His hands moved quickly to the hidden batarang on his pocket, only for them to be grabbed and raised above Wayne's head.

Against the wall, unbalanced and with his arms stretched up, Bruce blinked in astonishment. Clark, in front of him, looked absolutely mad. His jaw was tight, his nostrils were flared and his inhumanly blue eyes scrutinized his boyfriend. Wayne's jaw fell open, but he didn't know what to say.

Just as hard as any movement, Clark pressed their lips together in an angry kiss. That was a surprise, but soon Bruce started responding. It didn't take long until their furious kiss was just a clash of tongue and teeth, a fight for dominance.

One of Kal's hands left the billionaire's wrists and slapped him in the face. A gasp escaped him, only to be stopped by the kryptonian mouth again. The hand then moved south. Without any shyness, Clark started massaging Bruce's cock through the pants. A moan was muffled by the kiss. When the fingers reached the sensitive head, the gothamite felt his legs weaken. It didn't take long until he was completely hard.  
"Clark…" sighed Bruce, eyes fluttering.

With another pull, Wayne found his face and chest being pressed against the wall. Another gasp escaped him.  
"Keep your hands on the wall" said a stern voice on his ear. The man obeyed, feeling his hard cock start to ache.

Without seeing, Bruce felt hands working his belt and slowly lowering his pants until his whole ass was exposed. A strong thigh moved between the naked legs, spreading them further, before resting there.  
"Kal…" said Wayne again, turning to look at his boyfriend.

A sudden slap made Wayne's ass sting. His knees buckled a little, but Clark's leg held him upright. Before his cheek stopped hurting, a tough hand grabbed his neck. The air was completely cut off. Desperation took over the man, but he didn't dare move.  
"I told you to keep your hands on the wall" Kal said again, a hint on anger in his voice. Bruce nodded and the hand on his neck tightened. "Will you disobey me again?" The kryptonian asked. The shorter man shook his head. Another slap made him whine.

The choking hand let go, allowing air to pass again, and ended up in Wayne's raven hair. Clark touched himself and found out he was really hard inside his sweatpants. Maybe it was time Bruce got what he deserved.

Letting his dick out, a bead of pre cum rolled down his length and dripped on his boyfriend's ass. Wayne waited expectantly, legs shaking a little.

Carefully, Kal rolled up the expensive turtleneck Bruce was wearing and pinched one of his nipples. A little whine escaped the shorter man.  
"I want you staying like this. Don't move" Another nod from Wayne and another hard pinch on his nipple "Did you hear me?!"  
"Yes" answered Bruce, breathless.  
" 'Yes, sir!' "  
"Yes, sir"

Clark suddenly moved away, leaving Wayne spread open and tight. Silence filled the room, showing that the kryptonian had left. The wait wasn't doing any good to the man, whose small red cock was starting to leak. His breathing was heavy even to his ears.

After a few minutes, a hand grabbed his nape, making Bruce turn around and face Clark. It hurt, but he said nothing. The gothamite's face was flushed, his sweater was lifted to his nipples and his pants were dropped to his ankles, showing an achingly hard dick. He probably looked ridiculous.

Kal approached his boyfriend's lustful face.  
"Look at that pouty mouth" he said, putting his thumb on the pink lower lip. "Open up for me"  
Bruce opened his mouth and Clark put a strawberry inside of it, making it stay in a permanent O. "Don't eat it. I want you like this"

Wayne blushed more and nodded. His cock dripped, so close to cumming. Clark turned him around against the wall again, and spread Wayne's leg.  
"Don't cum" the severe voice said.

Without any preparation, Clark started sinking his huge cock into Bruce's hole. A long muffled moan escaped the gothamite. The kryptonian was intentionally going slow, so Wayne could feel all the thickness and the length stretching him. It hurt a lot. It felt like heaven. By the end of it, the gothamite was weak with pleasure.

Without any wait, Clark started moving.

The pain mixed with pleasure when the big cock rubbed Bruce's prostate. Kal slammed his hips against the ass in front of him, feeling the muscles tense around his dick. The man was so tight. The wet sounds they were making were nothing but obscene, and the kryptonian was loving every second of it.

Kal adjusted his position and sank even deeper. Bruce moaned loudly. His fingers curled and went after Clark's clothes, searching for something to grab. As a penalty, another hard slap landed on his ass and the cock impaling him got even faster. A loud shout was muffled by the strawberry. Wayne pressed his eyes closed and continued moaning with every thrust.

It didn't take long until Kal had lost control and started speeding up. Bruce's eyes rolled to the back of his head and saliva ran down his chin. His untouched cock was making the wall dirty. The sound of skin on skin was getting louder, just like the moans.

Unable to hold it, the wet strawberry fell off Bruce's mouth. The gothamite threw his head back, resting it on his boyfriend's shoulder and moaning loudly. One hand pinched his nipple again, while the other started pumping his hot cock.  
"Ah, fuuck" Wayne shouted, starting to tremble. It was so fucking good.

When Clark bottomed out inside him and twisted the tip of his cock, Bruce was pushed over the edge. The man couldn't stop his loud moan. A wave of heat covered his whole body. Wayne made a mess on the wall and dripped on the inside of his pants. Kal held as his boyfriend shook with the intensity of the orgasm, feeling the delicious hole tighten around him.  
"Fuu…" Bruce moaned one last time before nearly collapsing. Clark grabbed his weak boyfriend and pulled out his still hard cock.

They stood still for a while, hearing the gothamite's heavy breaths. Holding his hips, the kryptonian carefully led a dazed Wayne towards the bed. Instead of laying him down, though, Clark forced his boyfriend to kneel in front of it.  
"We're not done yet" he said.

Kal cleaned up his dick with a wet towel before sitting down on the bed, in front of Bruce. He spread his legs and pulled the gothamite between them.  
"You let go of the strawberry, didn't you?" He asked severely.  
"Yes, sir" Wayne said. He received a hard slap on his face, making him let out a choked moan.  
"Now I'm gonna have to occupy that mouth myself, won't I?" Another slap on his abused cheek. "Open up for me"

Clark grabbed Bruce by the hair and made him swallow the whole length of the kryptonian's shaft. Caught by surprise, the billionaire choked a little. His throat deliciously massaged the tip of the cock, making Kal grunt in pleasure.

When the man thought it was enough, he rhythmically moved Wayne's head up and down. Being able to breathe, the shorter man moaned on the dick, doing his best job of licking it. Kal's own self control was being tested, since that sweet mouth felt like heaven. He stopped himself from thrusting up, let the head go and just enjoyed his little toy's job.

Clark had been hard as steel for a very long time. When Bruce started nipping his foreskin, though, the man couldn't hold himself anymore. Ropes of hot cum fell on Wayne's face and mouth. Not satisfied, the kryptonian grabbed the back of his head and made him swallow the big cock again, cumming deep inside the man's abused throat. Clark was cumming so hard, he was seeing stars.

After he was done, Clark softly pulled Bruce off. The billionaire coughed uncontrollably when the air returned to his lungs. The kryptonian reached out and put his boyfriend on his lap.  
"You were so good, baby" he said, wiping the mess off Bruce's face with a wet towel.

Ignoring his own taste, Clark kissed the lips in front of him. Happy that his boyfriend wasn't mad anymore, Bruce melted into it. Without stopping the kiss, Kal's hand pulled the sweater down and adjusted the gothamite's hair.  
"Fix your pants, Bruce"

Getting up, the gothamite made a movement of taking his clothes off, but one last stinging slap was delivered on his ass. He whined and was pulled to his boyfriend's chest.  
"No. You'll wear those clothes. Don't change it"

"Why, sir?" Bruce asked, pouting. Clark smiled and gave one last kiss on that sweet mouth.  
"You may go on your dates, but you'll leave with your knees shaking and smelling of me"

*

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow. My first smut.


End file.
